What Does Age Have to Do with It?
by whitter23
Summary: Batista one shot. Crappy summary I know


**What Does Age Have to Do with It?**

**Batista One Shot**

**Author's Note: I own only Izzie, no one else. Thanks to thse who have reviewed my other stories, especially RatedRCouture.**

"Just knock already," Isobella told herself quietly as she pace in front of her friend Dave Batista's locker room. She needed to talk to him, to tell him something very important. She just didn't know how to tell him

Dave was one of Izzie's best friends. He had been one of the first Superstars to befriend her when she first came up from FCW. They had gotten really close. Ever since he and his wife split, they were each others' dates, since neither of them had a significant other.

Izzie was scared that what she had to tell him might scare him and hurt their friendship. She took a deep breath; it was now or never. She moved closer to the door and lifted her hand to knock on it. Before it met the door, it was pulled open, Dave's large build taking its place. He was wearing jeans and work boots, no shirt. That wasn't good.

"Hey, Izzie," he said in his deep voice, flashing that sexy smile.

"Hi, Dave. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually, I have to go kick Edge's ass so Punk can take his title. Can it wait a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. You wait in there. I'll be back." He walked off down the hall. Izzie watched him go, staring at the dragon tattoo that almost completely covered his back, trying to catch her breath.

_God, I never thought I'd feel this way about him two years ago, _Izzie thought to herself as she went into Dave's locker room and sat down on the couch.

It was strange in a way, for Izzie to realize her true feelings for Dave. She was twenty-seven, while Dave would be in less than a year. He had two teenaged daughters, the older of the two having two little boys of her own. He had been married twice, and Izzie knew that he had cheated on both of them. But she didn't care about any of that. She had seen the difference in him and knew that he had changed. And anything people said about the age difference or the fact that he was a grandfather couldn't change Izzie's mind. She had fallen for Dave.

Though she hadn't been waiting long, when Dave came back it had felt like hours.

"Okay," he said pulling on a shirt. "I'm all yours."

"Dave, I really don't know how to say this…"

"Is something wrong? You're not leaving me her with all these lunatics are you?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No, I'm not leaving, and no, nothing's wrong. I just have something I really need to tell."

"You know you can tell me anything, Izzie. I care about you."

"I know but this is different."

"So just spit it out."

"Dave, I…I've…um…I think…" Her mouth couldn't seem to from the words. She stood up and walked a few feet away. Dave did the same and stood in front of her

"Izz, come on, I'm sure it's not that bad. I promise I won't laugh or get angry or any other bad reaction." He moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Scout's honor."

Izzie couldn't speak with him so close. Before she could stop herself, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She didn't give him time to react before she pulled back and ran for the door. Her match had been before the show, so she was done for the night. She ran back to the Diva's locker room to grab her stuff and went to the hotel. She felt like such an idiot.

"Why did I kiss him?!" she asked herself as she drove back to the hotel.

She got back to the hotel and locked herself in her room. She typically roomed with Candice while they traveled, but she was taking a few weeks off to recover from a concussion, so Izzie was on her own until she came back.

A little while later, as Izzie watched a movie, there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and looked through the peephole.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath when she saw who it was.

She thought about going back to bed and pretending she hadn't heard it. But knowing Dave he wouldn't stop until she answered, and she should talk to him. He knocked again, and, with a groan, Izzie opened the door.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Dave asked.

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She moved aside to let him in. As she closed the door, she said, "I'm sorry I kissed you, Dave. I don't know what came over-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dave had grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor. He broke away too soon and sat Izzie back down on the floor. He held onto her waist.

"But what-"Izzie started, but Dave cut her off again.

"I love you, Isobella. I fell in love with you not long after we met."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked putting her head against his cheek.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't ever feel the same way about and old man like me, even if Melina and Kelly thought they had."

"Dave, you're not old."

"I'm a grandfather, Izz. And you're only twenty-seven."

"I don't care about that. I love you, too, David Michael Batista."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her again. She didn't care if anyone didn't like it. After all you can't help who you fall in love with, right?


End file.
